Rush (Film)
Rush is a superhero film based on the superhero Rush, and the sixth film in the Infinite Ultimate Cinematic Universe. It is also the sixth film in Chapter 1. Plot Summary Years after the death of his parents, Randall Sykes works to protect State City as a Detective. However, after a Science Experiment goes awry, Randall finds himself with new abilities beyond his imagination. Whilst navigating his new powers, Randall must tackle a new enemy, who seeks to take more power for themselves, and Randall finds himself protecting the city from a new standpoint. Synopsis In 1988, a young Randall Sykes and his sister Maria head home to find that it has been ransacked and their parents are missing. They later learn from their father’s friend Columbus Gilchrist that their parents have died. He invites the two to live with him and they do so, with Randall growing up to be a Detective in the State City police alongside his partner Detective Leona Merrick. Maria, however, is unable to cope with her parents’ death and moves away, devastating Randall. Later, Gilchrist goes off the grid, leaving Randall alone. As a young cop, Randall already has a decorated record and is especially praised by his Captain and father figure Robert Hathaway, who was mentored by Randall’s father. Randall is keen on science and later attends a lecture by Dr Harley Devlin, although Randall points out many flaws on his theories. Both angered and intrigued by his claims, Devlin invites Randall to join him in helping devise a serum that monitors speed. He shows Randall his blood samples of fast animals and combines it with a special compound. However, when he tries to mix it, the room explodes and the two are engulfed in coloured smoke. A week later, Randall wakes up to find a woman named Erin Wilde pulled him out. He asks about Devlin but gets no answer. Randall is then shocked to see that Maria has arrived. He refuses to see her due to her abandoning him, but she tries to tell him something, which he ignores. At the same time, Devlin wakes up and his eyes glow purple. Randall heads immediately back to work, concerning Leona, Hathaway and Randall’s best friend Todd Dalton. The two catch onto a case and find a suspect, and Randall chases after him when he runs. Randall suddenly speeds up and catches up to the criminal, knocking him down. He begins to see this as an opportunity and begins training, although he is caught by Erin, who offers to help him. Randall begins stopping crime, whilst people describe him as a “Rush”. Inspired, Randall begins to take that name and stops several crimes. At the same time, Devlin sees this and grows with anger. He begins speeding up and leaves State City. Intrigued by this, he begins using his powers to steal components in an attempt to make a device that will give him more speed. Erin presents Randall with a suit, which he is forced to hide when Leona arrives. After Leona leaves, Erin senses that Randall is attracted to her but he refuses those claims. He heads over to Todd’s house to find Devlin, who tells him that he knows he is Rush and that he intends on taking his speed at some point. This leads the two to battle and Devlin overpowers Randall, having taken more speed using his device. Once he escapes, Randall tells Hathaway that Devlin is alive and has powers, and is forced to reveal his identity in order to get Hathaway to believe him. Devlin, now going under the name Dr Velocity, turns on his device, and intends on reversing his machine and slowing everyone around him so that he will seem faster. Fearing that the machine will destroy the city, Randall takes on his Rush persona and confronts Dr Velocity. Dr Velocity begins stealing Rush’s speed immediately, but is distracted by the officers outside who plan on arresting him. He turns on his machine and it begins sucking out the life of the officers, including Leona and Hathaway, but Rush is able to save them and taps into his inner power, making him faster. Sensing this, Dr Velocity absorbs more speed but begins disintegrating. Rush senses this and pulls apart the machine, angering Dr Velocity, whose skin completely sheds, turning him into a purple life-form. Rush decides to distract Dr Velocity and runs, causing Dr Velocity to chase him. The two fight and although Dr Velocity initially overpowers him, Rush senses that Dr Velocity is getting weaker. He decides to outrun him, and Dr Velocity begins to fade away, eventually turning into a pile of ash. Rush sees this and expresses remorse that he could not save Devlin. In the aftermath, State City praise Rush as their hero. Erin tells Rush to talk to Leona and they speak about their feelings for each other. Randall finally forgives Maria, who arrives with Gilchrist, and the two tell him that they have reason to believe that their parents are actually alive and Randall allows them to leave to continue investigating. Realising that crime in State City is much clearer and that the machine’s waves may have affected others, Randall finds an old building and begins a team consisting of himself, Erin and Hathaway that will allow them to fight crime when necessary. In a mid-credits scene, Maria and Columbus find evidence that her parents are in a town named Destiny. In a post-credits scene, a large ship is seen entering the Earth’s atmosphere. This is revealed to be Verminex, who plans on taking Earth. Cast * Dave Franco as Detective Randall Sykes/Rush * Emma Watson as Detective Leona Merrick * Andrew Garfield as Dr Harley Devlin/Dr Velocity * Brendan Fraser as Captain Robert Hathaway * Rebel Wilson as Erin Wilde * Adam Driver as Todd Dalton * Dakota Fanning as Maria Sykes * Donald Sutherland as Columbus Gilchrist * Toks Olagundoye as Josie Wilkinson * Jason Isaacs as Verminex (uncredited cameo) Appearances Production Notes